Spongebob and Co Travel to Zombie Island
by Channe1even
Summary: One of my old stories from around 2014. Don't remind me of the script format.


NOTE: This takes place after the first quarter of Scooby Doo on Zombie Island.

We start off in the terminals where Shaggy and Scooby are tearfully watching their friend Daphne Blake on her hit show, Coast to Coast with Daphne Blake.

Shaggy: Like, I miss the old days.

Scooby: Reah, me to.

Boss: Hey you two! Get back to work!

Shaggy: Like, we're on it sir.

Scooby begins to search the luggage and he manages to sniff out somehting peculiar. Scooby searches it and he finds a fresh piece of gorgonzola cheese.

Shaggy: Like, good find Scooby, ol' pal, no one can sneak food while we're around. *Shaggy and Scooby walk to the contraband storage area and they enter it, where they admire the food contained inside* Like, is this the jackpot of jobs or what!?

Scooby: Reah, rackpot!

We cut to Velma as she's preparing an order, she watches Daphne's show after getting the necessary books.

Velma: *sigh. Gee, solving mysteries was a lot more fun than selling them. *her phone rings and she answers it* Hello, Mystery inc. bookshop *hears a familiar voice* Freddy? *hears phone* Jinkies! *phone* Sounds great! Count me in!

Meanwhile, deep within Bikini Bottom, Spongebob is hosting a meeting with Patrick, Squidward and Mr. Krabs.

Spongebob: So, I personally feel that we sould try to go up on dry land again.

Squidward: And nearly get killed like last time?

Spongebob: Don't worry, I found another point of entry. You familiar with that steep hill near the edge of town? I believe that it'll lead to a part of the upper world without, well you know.

Mr. Krabs: But what about me customers?

Spongebob: I made enough krabby patties to keep everyone satisfied until we get back, I even had the liberty of setting up an automated cashier.

Mr. Krabs: So?

Spongebob: That doesn't deliver change.

Mr. Krabs: Alright, you've got me shanghaied.

Squidward: At least I can earn a day off.

Partick: Woohoo! Let's go for it.

Spongebob and the others head for the hill

We return to the terminals as Shaggy and Scooby's boss enters the storage area. He is shocked to find that the room is practically empty.

Boss: You... you... you ate all the contraband!

Shaggy: Like, not true, we left two pieces of gorgonzola, help yourself.

Boss: You're both gorgonzolas! You're fired! *slams door and leaves*

Shaggy: Like, what a grouch! Looks like we're unemployed again old pal.

Scooby: Reah *starts crying*

Shaggy: Hang in there pal, so what if this was the best job ever *starts crying* and so what if we starve and become nothing but skin and bones. *both cry until the phone rings. Shaggy answers it*

Shaggy: Like hello? *hears Fred* Freddy! Zoinks! Like we just caught you on the tube! *Fred talks* Busy? Nah! Me and Scoob are just gonna take some time off. *hangs up* Like what a break Scooby ol' pal!

Scooby: Reah! Reah!

Shaggy: Let's get going, oh and don't forget the gorgonzolas.

Scooby grabs the gorgonzolas and he and Shaggy run out of the closet. They bump into a couple, causing them to drop their belongings. One is a balding pudgy man with brown slacks, a green shirt and a yellow vest, and the other is a red haired woman with a light yellow shirt, a green vest and jeans.

Shaggy: Like, I'm sorry man.

Man: It's alright.

Shaggy *somewhat recognizing him*: Like, you look kinda familiar. Are you Jon Lovitz?

Man: Heh heh, I get that a lot, the years have been rough on ol' Jonny. I'm Jay Sherman.

Shaggy: Like, THE Jay Sherman!? From Coming Attractions?

Jay: Exactly! *turning to his mate* and this lovely woman is Alice Tompkins.

Shaggy: Nice to meet you, I'm-

Alice: Shaggy and *to Scooby* Scooby.

Shaggy: Like, how do you know us?

Jay: We heard about you a while back, you're part of Mystery Inc. are you not?

Shaggy: Like, we were, but now we broke apart.

Alice: Why would you let the group die? You're both terrific.

Shaggy: It just became boring I guess, we all broke up and here we are.

Jay: I see.

Shaggy: But today, we're reuniting and we could return to solving mysteries full time.

Jay: Sounds good.

Boss: I told you you're both fired!

Shaggy: Gotta move!

Shaggy and Scooby run as they drag Jay and Alice along.

We cut to Fred as he's driving along the cliffside to Daphne's house. Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward and Mr Krabs are climbing up the steep cliffs and they make it to the road. They now look realistic.

Spongebob: Well, we made it.

Squidward: At least there're no seagulls like last time. Now, let's look a-

The gang gets caught in the wind and they're sweeped into the air, Fred gets close to them and they get stuck on his windshield. This causes Fred to abruptly stop. He approaches the gang.

Squidward: I change my mind, I now pray to Neptune that a seagull'll take me a way!

Spongebob, Patrick and Mr. Krabs: Agreed.

Fred: Wait... did they just talk?

Patrick: If you believe us can you spare us?

Squidward: Or put us in a bowl of water?

Fred: Oh...kay...

Fred drives and he pulls into a matinence area where he fills four glass bowls with water. He puts Spongebob and co. into each of the bowls and they take on their normal apprearances.

Squidward: Thank you *takes a closer look at fred* Hey, you kinda remind me of someone.I believe I saw you on a TV show once.

Fred: Yeah, I'm part of Coast to Coast w-

Squidward: No, it was a cartoon series I saw in the 80s. I can barely remember the theme song, let's see, it goes like... Ah! *sings "Scooby-dooby-doo! Where are you! We-"

Fred: Want to come with me or no?

Spongebob: Sounds like a good idea. Where're you heading?

Fred: You'll see.

Fred makes it to Daphne's house where Daphne was impatiently waiting for him.

Fred: Sorry I'm late Daph, the traffic was murder. *he gets out and he goes near the luggage* Is uh, this everything?

Daphne: Uh-huh.

Fred: Got the maps.

Daphne: Yes.

Fred: Are you sure you haven't forgotten anything?

Daphne: Fred! What is with you!? Yes I'm sure I'm sure!

Fred: Well then... *opens trunk where everyone is hiding*

Everyone: Surprise! Happy birthday Daphne!

Daphne: *laughs* Gosh, it's great to see you all. I've been working so hard I guess I forgot my own birthday.

Fred: If you don't mind, I've thought about bringing the whole gang along.

Daphne: Perfect *notices the new guests* Uh... who're they?

To Be Continued


End file.
